An Interview With The Orange Death
by CartoonsAnimeFanFemme25
Summary: My interview with Count Von Roo doesn't go well...and I get a lecture from the boss of the Neopian Times not IRL of course.
1. Part 1

**An Interview With The Orange Death**

**By: Amanda Taylor**

Count Von Roo...

Where did he come from?

Was he born a Vampire?

How did he come to be?

KenshinHimuraroo, my blumaroo and I had to find out. Mishido and her tanizard, Monica flew us up to the window to the counts room where he laid asleep in his coffin. Next to him was a black book. It was called Oh What a Vampy Life. Obviously it was his diary and his biography.

"Gally! Look over here!" Kenshin shouted.

When I turned around, there was a large shelf in the shape of a bat. All the books had the same title on them. Only the numbers were different.

I started to read one of them:

_Day 1 200bn I got lost in the Haunted Woods on my trek back home. I had been cursed by The Ghost Lupe and became reborn as a "blumpire" from his bite._

_Day 10 240bn I had just drained another neopet dry and I had found my new castle home in the darkest corner of a small island._

_Day 15 250bn A clan of blumaroos invaded my island home and turned it into Roo Island. It was promising since I didn't have descent meal in a long time._

_Day 20 300bn Gone to the Haunted Woods for vacation. Had a fight with the Braintree about who was better at being a genius. But like always, he won because of one question I never could understand._

_Day 30 400bn A young female blumaroo (with a beautiful neck I might add) came and stayed the night. She made the loudest bloody curdling shriek I had ever heard with my long ears._

_Day 31 400bn You know that girl blumaroo I mentioned? I drained her and she became the start of my harem of vampire brides. She is my favorite one especially because she makes me blood sausage pizza (with real blood in it) for dinner._

One hour later, I had just finished reading half way through the whole book, when a creaking sound was heard. We knew it was time to go. KenshinHimuraroo and I madly dashed to the window.

_"Leaving so soon?" a soft, yet scary voice said._

We looked behind us and saw nothing. But when we faced the window, there he was. He smiled menacingly, showing off his white pointed fangs. His eyes shone red as he deeply looked into our eyes.

"So you're Gally," he said. As he continued to talk he started to circle KenshinHimraroo and I, "I've heard about you and your talents.""How did you know about them?" Kenshin asked readying his katana for battle.

Von Roo took out a metal file and started to sharpen his teeth on it. After he had done that, he went over to a small bat hanging in a cage near the window and started petting it.

"Let's just say, I have my sources..." he answered with a smirk.

When he came back, he started circling again. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"I also heard that this is your first interview, is it not?""What about it?" I asked."I don't like it vhen a lot of snoopy reporters enter my home." He said peering into my face again. "...but since you're the first brave enough to read my biography, I guess I can make a small acception."

I started to think that this guy was letting me interview him at a price. A big price.With a gulp, I asked sternly, "Okay Von Roo, what is the scheme? It's obvious that you're up to something at a cost."

"I haven't thought of a price...yet." he said in a cocky tone, "I vill eventually think of one though..."

Being brave and having a habit of acting before thought, KenshinHimuraroo struck Count Von Roo with his trusty blade.Von Roo blocked the attack with a black sword with a bat wing hilt on it. Then with a rush of air, Von Roo gashed KenshinHimuraroo's right eye. His eye was fine, but it left a bloody moon shaped scar around it.

"Kenshin! Stop it!" I shouted, "If you kill Kenshin, Von Roo, I'll-""Don't vorry," he said smugly, "He vill live to see another day...for now.""So shall ve begin?" Von Roo asked with a devious smirk. As we walked over to a near by couch, Kenshin glared at Von Roo.

"I'm keeping my eye on you monster." Kenshin snarled. KenshinHimuraroo and I sat down while Von Roo stood near his bedroom the fireplace.

"So Von Roo," I began. "We know that vampires like you drink blood, but do you all have to go to the bathroom frequently like normal vampire bats?""You've been vatching a lot of science programs haven't you?" he asked. He bounced his way toward me and sat on the couch."I guess you can say ve do," he continued, "Since like normal vampire bats ve have to drink our veight in blood."

He scooted closer. I had a feeling there was something else on his mind other then blood and it started with an L and ended with an E.

"You know...science vas one of my best subjects. I even have a private laboratory in my castle.""What is your latest experiment then?" I asked."Vhy genetic sun block, my dear," he said, "But alas, one injection only vorks for 24 hours. I hope to create a stronger concoction soon.""Do you get lonely a lot here?" I asked."Yes I do," he replied, "Having vomen vithout freewill and under my control isn't as fun as it use to be. That's vhy I invented Deadly Dice."

He scooted over again with a big smile parting his lips. I moved so far to the end of the couch that I almost tumbled over the side.

"You must be lonely yourself to be asking that kind of question," he said, "If you are, vill you be vith me and be my ally? It vould be a bit of salvation for me. To me, the absence of love is the most abject of pain.

"MOMMY! I squeaked in my head, why is it that the big nosed or vampire male characters go after me the most!

He finally scooted all the way over to my side. His eyes looked at me with longing. My breath quickened and my heart raced. He placed a and on my face and gently stroked my right cheek.

"I can make you mine and let you have your freewill vith one quick bite," he said while leaning, "Just...one..."

Suddenly he forced me to kiss him. I tore my face away from him and scratched his face with my nails. He shrieked in pain and just like the blow, his face healed. He stood up straight and looked at me with a large toothy smirk.

"I vill make you mine!" he shouted.

KenshinHimuraroo finally not being able to take it anymore took out some ryu shurkins and threw them at Von Roo. They pinned him to the wall.

"Come on!" he shouted, "We must escape before he breaks free!"I whistled to Mishido and Monica and we jumped onto they're backs. As we flew away I knew that I had to go back and dig up some more info on him. He started to chase us as we flew.

That's when I remembered about how vampires hated holy water. One spritz and he'd shrivel to a pulp. I wanted to spray him, but knowing it would kill him, I used a smoke bomb and we escaped from the Count's clutches.He coughed and not being able to see anything, he flew back to his castle.I could faintly hear him saying as we flew away, "I vill make you mine gallygator! As for you KenshinHimuraroo, you vill get your revenge...IN BLOOD MONEY!"

He's cackling was very loud and from that day forward, Count Von Roo started coming out at night to my window, peering at me with the longing and the wanting of being loved.

**The End...? I think not! There is a part two!**


	2. Part 2

**My Interview With The Orange Death Part 2**

**By: Amanda Taylor**

Ever since I had my interview with the Count I felt a strange bond with him. What I didn't know was what would happen if I opened my Neo-home to him. I was guessing he'd either take me back to his castle or he'd take back his word on letting me have my free will.

"You call this an interview!" my boss shouted at me.

"I did my best sir," I replied, "But he kept advancing so much that I couldn't concentrate." Finally my boss got up and went to his office window with his hand on his head. As I continued to wait for his next chat, I grabbed a cup of coffee and put some cream in it.

"Alright," he said, "I'll give you one more chance, but this time interview him from your home..."

"But Mr. Patterson, you read what he did!" I said.

"This is your last chance, Gally." he said, "Fail and you'll get fired."

That ignorant fool, I muttered in my head, Shows how much he knows. Entering the elevator, I begun to remember that night. The night I met the Count and felt the mysterious presence surrounding him. I didn't know why but I felt like he wasn't 100 bad. I went outside the Neopian Times Building where my 4 pets were waiting for me.

I own four pets in total. An aisha, a zafara, and (if you read my first story you'd know I have names for the two following next) a blumaroo, and a shoyru. All four of them were blue. My aisha's name is AylaLakota and my zafara's name is Necile.

We took a bus to get our home back at Neopia central and sat down to dinner. After telling them what I had to do for my next interview, Kenshin slammed his hand onto the table. Everyone but myself jumped."I can't believe he is making you talk to that monster again!" KenshinHimuraroo shouted.

"Yeah! He has some nerve risking all our lives to get a stupid TNT article!" AylaLakota shouted.

"Look you guys," I said at last, "If you want us to continue to live in this house and have food, we have to take that risk. Besides it's me that Von Roo wants." Necile the youngest of my pets came up to me and gave me a smile of encouragement. I smiled back. I knew what I had to do even if it means risking my own life.

It was 10:30pm, our usual bedtime Mishido had gotten back from shopping at the defence shop. She had bought 4 garlic shields for her and the rest of my pets. They put them around they're necks and locked they're bedroom windows tight. Everyone had gone to bed except Kenshin. He was sharpening his katana on the special sword sharpener I had bought for him. The moon revealed the revenge that shone in his green blumaroo eyes.

When I walked up to him he used one of the typical blumaroo skills that he's kind have. Psychic. I'm not going to hide like a coward, quaking in his bed like an baby. he said telepathically to me. After a five minute talk, we agreed that Kenshin could watch over me in case Count Von Roo got any sinister ideas.

"It's strange Kenshin," I said as I was leaving his room,

"After I met him, we seemed to have formed a strange bond. I don't know to explain it."

You have feelings for him don't you?

"I guess so." I blushed, "But then again Von Roo is the most attractive of all the male blumaroos."

As soon as we got home, everyone got ready for bed, except for KenshinHimuraroo who got himself ready for guard duty. I peeked on him as he paced about watching over not just me but my other pets as well. I went to bed. I wasn't real worried about the Count because I had a screen on my window, but I wasn't sure if he could turn into a puff of vapor. All I knew is that he'd have to see what my home looked like to teleport in, otherwise he could crash into a wall or something.

I closed my blinds so he couldn't peek into my room, plopped myself in bed and fell asleep. As I slept, I had a dream similar to that of Mina's in the famous classic movie, Dracula. The difference was that I had woken up and instead of his lips on my neck, Count Von Roo's lips were on mine. I didn't know why, but as he kissed me I started to feel sleepy again. I knew it had to be one thing: he was using a type of knock-out lip gloss.

As I woke up, I felt a pain in my head and muscle pain course through my body. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was strapped down in a doctor's chair. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard in the shadows. It was a purple Hissi with a white lab coat and thick black glasses on.

"Hey hissi boy!" I shouted, "What the frig am I doing here?" The hissi slithered his way over and looked me over. As he did, he started writing notes on small clipboard. I was getting ticked off. Suddenly the hissi was shrouded in green light and he's face faced mine.

"The experiment was a complete success!" he said at last.

"Your kidding." I asked out loud.

"That's right Ms. gallygator," he said pulling a body mirror over to me, "Your the first successful gene spliced being. You are now half human and half blumaroo. If my calculations are correct, your abilities are 2x more powerful then any blumaroo that ever lived!"

The straps on my body were released I slowing got up looked over my knew form. My figure, eyes, hair, and height stayed the same. The differences were that my body was now covered with pale navy blue fur, I had the blumaroo ears, nose, and tail. Just in case if he used "a certain" blumaroo's genes for my transformation, I looked at my teeth. I sighed in relief. I didn't have the fangs that Von Roo had been famous for.

"I trust that the experiment was a success?" a low Transylvanian voice said. I looked toward the location of the owner and I as surprised. It was Hubrid Knox, the vampire chia from the Haunted Woods. He floated his way over to me, grabbed my nose, and moved my head side to side with it.

"What do you want with me Hubrid?" I asked, "Making half-lings to wreck havoc on Neopia? Or maybe soldiers for Sloth?"

"Actually it's the first one you mentioned." he replied, "Tell me. How do you know this kind of stuff?" I smirked with my new blumaroo face and replied, "Television." The two neopians slapped they're foreheads showing that Hubrid had asked a stupid question. I laughed feeling I had greater intelligence then them. With a fit of rage Hubrid Knox slapped me in the face to stop my laughter.

Right after that rage started to build up. My eyes glowed a sky blue color. My body started floating in midair. The pipes from the doctors' sink broke away and the water started swirling around me in a circle. I exhaled and the water splashed onto both the hissi and the vampire chia turning them into neo-cicles. I fell to the ground unconscious.

I awoke to the sight of my four blue neopets. As I slowly sat up, I felt pain in my back. It felt like something was growing inside me. "Don't worry Gally," Necile said.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked.

"Well your the only blumaroo I ever saw, with brown human eyes for one thing!" KenshinHimuraroo said, "Plus your hair is streeked still."

I chuckled a little. "So where are we?" "We're at the Neopian hospital." AylaLakota said.

I looked at my surroundings better and found an I.V. in my arm. A Green acara in a white doctor's outfit came into the room, writing on his clipboard. Right checking something off, he looked at me with a gasp, and dropped his clipboard. As I looked away, the pain in my back kicked in again. The acara rushed over along with my pets.

"Is this really your owner?" the acara asked.

"Yes Dr. Riley. She had become a experimentation for something. Something very unusual." Mishido said.

"What I would like to know is why was it Von Roo who knocked me out." I said.

"I did it so you vouldn't be panic stricken again like last time." We all turned around. It was the Count himself. My four neopets surrounded my bed with they're back against me to do battle with the vampire blumaroo. The count came up to me. His eyes went wide when he examined me more carefully.

"I-I don't believe it!" he shouted, "My fondest dream has come true at last!" Suddenly the blumpire's body started to glow red. He was changing! We all watched in fear. Our jaws dropped at the ending result.

Von Roo had become an anthro! He was (what we would probably say) "drop-dead" handsome. He had the male body many women dream-pt about. "The Count must have really strong feelings for you, Ms. Gally," Dr. Riley said. "For only a Neopian in love can become an anthro. Well...um..(clears throat) except for your case."

Suddenly the pain in back worsened, I winced and gasped in pain. Everyone was in shock. The doctor ran saying as he did, "She'll need medicine and cleaning items soon." The shirt I was wearing started to rip and tear as the two items grew. Finally the thing that made my back hurt, burst through my back. I scream in absolute pain and agony. It was so loud I thought that the whole planet would hear me.

"GallyGator," Count Von Roo said still in shock.

"You have-"

"Wings!" everyone shouted in unison.

The acara doctor rushed in carrying two bowls and a brush. He filled one with soapy water and the other with normal. He dipped the brush in the soapy water. I looked at my wings more carefully. They were feathered and had to be at least ten feet long. While the acara started to clean away the blood from my wings, Von Roo left the room. "I have never seen feathered wings on blumaroo before," the doctor said, "Let alone this color. They're not black nor white. They are a grey, like charcoal."

I wasn't surprised about the wings. That mad hissi probably added some of his own DNA to leave his signature. I started to wonder why Von Roo left. Was it because of the blood on my wings or did he leave for his usual a nightly "stroll"? I tried to get up, the doctor pushed me back into bed. "Sorry miss Gally, but you have to stay in bed and recover." he said. I sighed sadly and rolled over to my right side to sleep.

As I slept, started to dream about how life would be like as a true anthro living among normal blumaroos. I even started to wonder if blumaroos were half tapir and half blumaroo. Since they are more like kangaroos, would they have pouches? But that was the scientific part of my brain talking in my dream. I use to read a lot of books on animal zoology and biology.

A blinding light hit my eyes. I knew it was either the sun or my eyes were being examined by a nurse as I slowly woke up. Thankfully, it was just the sun. I got up from my bed and started to stretch. A pain hit my back when I tried to stretch my new wings. A blue aisha came in with a tray of food and what looked like either vitamins or a prescription.

"This medication will help relieve the pain," she said, "Take it two times a day with a full glass of water." I looked at the food on the tray it was a sausage MC griddle and a cup of OJ. Starving, I practically inhaled my breakfast and with a burp I was full. "Excuse me." I said. I wiped my mouth off with a napkin, grabbed my new meds, jumped out of bed, and headed out the door.

As I made my way out, the doctor grabbed me by the shoulder. "Your a stuburn one aren't you?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." I replied.

"I thought so." he said, "Just so you know, your pets are okay and your home is fine.

I gave a blumaroo smile as a sign of thanks and headed out the front door. I was still curious about why Count Von Roo left. I took the bus home and sat on the left front seat. As I sat, I noticed a strange character in a dark brown overcoat, hat, and black shades on sitting in a chair facing the front of the bus. He glanced up at me. Feeling chills, I turned away from the stranger. The air conditioner was on and it didn't improve my mood.

I shivered and hugged my body. I even wrapped my new blumaroo tail around me and new wings to keep warm. The stranger approached and sat right next to me. He took something out of his overcoat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked at him with questioning eyes as he sat down next to me again.

"Hello...my beloved..." the stranger whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. I looked at the item wrapped around me. It was a black and red cape! With a quick slight of hand the stranger pulled off his hat, shades, and overcoat. It was Count Von Roo. He gazed into my eyes with his red cat-like eyes.

"I am so relieved that your are vell." he said.

"Why did you leave the hospital?" I asked.

"That is a long story," he replied, "I apologize greatly for the vay the I treated you in my home." I looked out the window to see if we were close to my home, then I looked upward. The sky was clear of clouds and the moon was full. I blushed. It was the kind of night that I liked because it had such a romantic atmosphere.

The Count held my hand and looked into the sky with me. Without thinking, I wrapped my blumaroo tail around his. He slowly turned to face me and I did the same. I heard a popping sound and in my hands were a dozen red roses.

"I forgot to give these to you vhile you recovered. I heard they were one of your favorite types of flowers." he said. This time when I blushed, I had my nose in the roses. He gave me a gentle smile and slowly pushed the roses down into my lap. Not being able to take it anymore I leaned onto his chest and sighed.

"WHAT THE-!" The driver screamed. The bus drove off the road and with such speed to toppled over to it's side. The glass on our side of the window shattered and I cried out in pain as some of the splinters cut me. I got up and shook my head and when I looked through the broken dashboard, it was Hubrid Knox!

He laughed maliciously at us as the bus driver ran away screaming. With a bolt of dark purple light, he lifted the bus in the air and shook it till we fell out. After the two of us fell out, Hubrid Knox threw the bus so far away, it looked like a fading star. The Halloween chia glared at us and grabbed my arm.

"I will be taking my guinea pig back now. Thank You!" he said. I pulled my arm away and pinned Hubrid to a tree with ice daggers that shot out of my hands. I flew up to him with and put my fist near his jaw. Von Roo snickered and came up to me.

"I am not a machine to be tampered with," I said to Hubrid, "I am a living being!" Von Roo grabbed the scruff of Knox's shirt. "No one messes with my voman..." Von Roo snarled. Pulling him free, he used his powers to up root a tree, turn Knox into a ball.

"Batter up!" And like that, Von Roo sent him flying back to The Haunted Woods. I went up to the Count and hugged him. He sighed sadly and leaned against a near by tree, looking into the sky. I didn't know what was going on so I walked up to him.

"Please...don't look at me..." he said.He hid his face in his cape in shame. "Gally," he said. "I was the own who hired Knox and the hissi." I gasped and stepped back. I couldn't believe it.

"I had hired them to make you into a blumaroo hybrid, but I had no idea that they vere going make you into an army biological veapons. I hope you can kind any compassion and forgiveness in the acts I had committed to you..."

"Do you truly love me?" I asked. Von Roo turned toward me with a confused look on his face. Von Roo dashed over at held me in his arms. "I love you more then my own immortal life," he said, "If anything ever happened to you I'd be so miserable, I'd drive a stake through my own heart."

"Then I forgive you..." I said with a bright and cheery smile on my face. I took his hand and we walked back to my neo-home. We peeked inside. All my neopets were asleep. Von Roo scooped me into his arms and set me down into my bed.

"I vill see you another night?" he asked

"You got that right!" I replied.

After a deep and passionate kiss, Von Roo turned into his bat form and flew back to his castle. Suddenly a loud bang was heard on my door and when I opened it, all my neopets fell on my bedroom floor.

"Gally are you okay?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes I am..." I said with a smile, "Very much..."

**The End of Chapter 2**


End file.
